


[Podfic of] The Name of the Game

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [34]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys Being Boys, Competition, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Jokes, Drunk Clint Barton, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Trash Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 39:26]Bucky shoves that thought away with a vengeance. They are not flirting. He doesn’t even know how to flirt. They’re just being competitive, that’s all. Steve’s told him before he’s too competitive for his own good, and he knows Clint’s heard the same thing from Natasha.That’s all this is. Two stubborn assholes trying to outdo the other.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	[Podfic of] The Name of the Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Name of the Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343484) by [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher). 



> For Squaddy, who is simply the best and awesome enough to be okay with me recording her stuff when it's 3 am and I can't sleep.

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OEFMMI89o2uA62i4FWmDHJFDJfVgeSty/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
